In the formation of concrete wall structures, various types of tools have been utilized. A tool which has been very satisfactory for use with gang form panels is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,800 for "Concrete Form Tie End Latch" issued on Sept. 22, 1970.
When hand set panels are required, a second tool can be utilized which is releasably mounted on a whaler to facilitate the dismembering of the hand set panel after the concrete hardens. Such a tool is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,538 for "Combined Tie Lock and Reinforcing Timber Clamp" which issued on Jan. 30, 1962. A dual purpose form lock tie which can be used for either gang form panels or hand set panels is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,388 for "Duel Purpose Form Tie Lock Tool" which issued on Jan. 8, 1981.
Each of these tools has been satisfactory for its intended purpose. However, some inherent shortcomings have been recognized which the present invention is intended to overcome. One difficulty which has been encountered is that the locks tend to want to swing toward a closed position across the form tie opening if the frictional resistance at the pivot post is insufficient to hold the lock in open position. Thus, it requires a workman on each side of the forms for insertion of a form tie so that one can insert the form tie from one side of the form and the other can manipulate the lock from the other side of the form. Also, the plate to which the lock is attached is only usable in one orientation whereas certain job sites require more than one orientation of the base plate. Additionally, the plate upon which the latch is mounted will sometimes fracture if overloaded. Finally, sometimes a load on the form tie will deflect the claw of the latch toward the form tie opening to a sufficient extent that it engages the plate at the side of the opening and does not readily slide across the opening so that it can be closed.